Gokudera's Deadly Secret
by AllArtAnimeLover
Summary: Being in the Mafia as a hitman, you have to keep Death as a respectable companion, one that is always with you; whether you want it to or not. Maybe I just never thought I would die because of something so... uncommon. It's not rare to die of cancer, but you tend to die because of a bullet when involved with the Underworld, not because of... Full summary and warnings inside!


**A/N Hello there everyone! I was finally able to finish a story! ... this is the result of my imagination. I have another story in which Gokudera is the main character and I will upload it, once I've finished beta-ing it. If there is something you don't get after having read the story, please ask me and I'll try and explain it. I say it's beta-ed, but there is still going to be mistakes in it. This story was meant to be short(it's not obviously).**

 **Summary: Being in the Mafia as a hitman, you have to keep Death as a respectable companion, one that is always with you; whether you want it to or not. Maybe I just never thought I would die because of something so... uncommon. It's not rare to die of cancer, but you tend to die because of a bullet when involved with the Underworld. I always thought that I would die for the greater good, you know? Protecting Juudaime, or heck, even the other Guardians. I would even take a bullet for the little brats. But dying because of a slow-killer disease? No, that was not what I had expected at all.**

 **Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe some blood but that is just nosebleeds and coughing (no mortal combat stuff... no worries!)Beware of bullshitting and my ramblings in the story. Rather OOC Gokudera, so if you don't like that please go back.**

 **Rating: T. I might change the rating to M, because of a second chapter containing smut. But it's complete for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Just the OC and story plot. I don't own the picture either!**

 **I recommend reading this on your mobile, becuse it is quite long and some of you might not enjoy reading from a computer screen for such a long time. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

 _"_ _Another nosebleed,"_ I sigh as I hold a handkerchief against my nose. This is the second time today. Maybe I should go and see a doctor, but then again what can a doctor tell me that I don't already know? I walk towards the bathrooms and walk into one of the toilet stalls. I lock the door behind me and sit down on the toilet, tearing pieces of toilet paper of the scroll and keeping those at my nose. I wait until the bleeding stops and stand up, but I stood up too quickly. The world spins and I stumble on my feet. I knock my head against the stall door and curse hard. After having cursed everything around me I open the door and stop in front of the mirror. I frown at my reflection. I look tired and very pale, even more so than normal. My green eyes look absolutely pained and my silver hair has lost its shine. I look like the living dead and the blood around my nose is not helping me get rid of that image. I wash my face thoroughly with water until there is no blood left. As I walk out of the bathrooms pain shoots through my head and I groan at the intense feeling. Maybe a doctor is a good idea after all.

"Why are you here?" I ask, suspicion lacing my voice. Shamal raises an eyebrow at me before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, as if pitying me. A vein pops on my forehead . "Don't look at me as if I'm pathetic, you pervert," I say. "So what did you need?" he asks me after I calm down. "...Just some painkillers, I've got an throbbing headache," I say as I sit down on a bed. Shamal stands up and walks to the medicine cabinet. "Here," he says as he throws some pills at me. "...Thanks," I say after I catch them. I take them and lie in bed. I cover my eyes with my arm as I try to ignore the pain shooting through my head. I feel tired, both physically and mentally and I have no idea why. I've never felt this exhausted before, not even after having had an intense battle. My last thought before I fell asleep was that I was feeling rather anxious about my situation and I couldn't help but wonder why I felt like I was running out of time.

 _"_ _Hayato," a voice called for me. I stirred and slowly opened my eyes. Everywhere I looked was darkness. It felt compressing and suffocating; very uncomfortable. I struggled to breath or move, but I was literally stuck. "Hayato," the same voice called again. It was so nostalgic, but I couldn't remember where I had heard that voice before. "Hayato, always remember how beautiful your heart is," that same voice said. I felt tears streaming down my face. Those words were so familiar. How could I forget my mother's voice? A part of me wondered why I was dreaming about my mother, but most of me was sad because I would never be able to see her again. The soft murmurs of my mother's voice suddenly stopped and a screeching noise took over. I covered my ears but it didn't help a thing. I felt my heart beat irregularly and my breath stopped as a white dot grew larger and larger. The sounds started to get louder and louder and the last I see before the white light covers everything is my mother's face filled with love but sadness and despair swirling in her eyes._

I wake up with a shock, sitting straight up in bed. Sweat is covering my forehead and I can feel my clothes sticking to my body. I look around, but Shamal is nowhere to be found. Maybe that is for the best, wouldn't want annoying, old and perverted men worrying over me. I chuckle at my bad attempt of sarcasm, before covering my mouth with my hand as I start coughing. It feels like my throat is burning up. The coughing doesn't fade, in fact it only gets worse and before long I feel the familiar taste of copper in my mouth. My eyes slightly widen as realization comes in that I am coughing up blood. I run towards the sink and cough up all the blood. I turn on the faucet and wash away the blood, but I am already too late. The door slides open and a tray falls to the ground. I slowly look up and straight into Shamal's wide eyes.

He runs towards me and takes a good look over me. He holds my face in his hands and looks me straight in the eye. "How long has this been happening?" he asks in a deadly serious voice. I turn my eyes away from him before answering. "A couple of days. The coughing first happened just now, but I've been having nosebleed regularly every day." Shamal narrows his eyes before dragging me back to the bed I was sleeping on. "How have you been feeling lately?" he asks as he presses certain spaces on my body. I wince when he reaches my stomach and chest. He notices my reaction and writes it down. "I've been feeling tired and as you can see, I look like the walking dead. And the nosebleeds have been occurring more and more regularly," I answer. I look at Shamal's face to see how he takes the symptoms and I see him pale slightly, I wonder why.

"Listen to my Hayato," Shamal says. I shiver at the serious tone Shamal takes on. "Do you know what your mother died of?" he asks. I pale slightly. "...No, but it was serious enough for my mother to refuse my father's marriage proposals," I say. Shamal nods and answers. "Leukaemia. It is a mutated form of leukaemia, one that is heritable." He doesn't need to continue, I know what he is trying to tell me. "I have leukaemia, don't I?" I ask without emotion. "I don't know for sure, but there is a high chance that you have it. Let me take some blood and you'll know next week," he says. I don't answer him, but I don't stop him from taking my blood. I feel numb, like a broken shell and I barely hear Shamal tell me to go home. I walk home without seeing anything and I literally fall down on my bed, sleeping on impact. I didn't even bother changing my clothes.

"...Gokudera-kun?" Juudaime asks. I blink and notice that both Juudaime and Yamamoto are looking at me. "What is it?" I ask. Juudaime and Yamamoto share a look before their worried looks turn my way. I raise an eyebrow. "...What is it?" I ask again. "We tried to get your attention for a little while Gokudera-kun, but you wouldn't answer..." Juudaime says as he trails off. "We didn't know what to do and you had this distant look in your eyes," Yamamoto says. I don't say anything, but they're looking at me with a worried and expectant look in their eyes. I sigh before giving a half-explanation. "I've been having bad nights lately, lack of sleep and concentration. I'm physically a little too exhausted. Shamal send me home yesterday because I looked like zombie," I say with a dry chuckle. Their worried looks turn even more worried but they don't ask any further when I stop talking. I close my eyes and fall back . We're on the rooftop, eating lunch, like we used to do when we were in middle school. It's been two years since the Representative Battles and the Arcobalenos got their curse broken. Time goes by so fast, too fast, and now I'm losing so much without ever realizing that I wanted it.

"Gokudera-kun," a voice calls as someone shakes my shoulder. I grunt and open my eyes. I look straight into Juudaime's warm brown ones. He smiles down at me. "Lunch break is over," he says before offering his hand. I give a small smile in return and take his hand. Yamamoto looks at us in amusement. I frown and growl. "What is it?" I ask. He just shakes his head. "Nothing~" he says. The way he says it annoys me and I resist the urge to hit him. Even with three years of knowing him, I still get irritated. The same with that boxing-fanatic and the idiot cow. I can stand Chrome and her annoying protégé, the pineapple, as long as they don't come too nearby. As for Hibari... as long as he doesn't bother me, I don't bother him. Well at least we're able to be civil towards each other. I don't want to disappoint Juudaime after all.

I start to feel dizzy during the second to last period. The letters are swirling off the page and I feel something almost streaming out my nose. I quickly sniff the blood back and swallow it. I stand up from my seat, give back my test paper and run off to the toilets. I already finished the test anyway. I spit out the swallowed blood and blow out the rest of the blood into a piece of toilet paper. And for the effect of it, I spilled a lot of blood on my shirt as well. It was one of my favourite shirts; Juudaime got it for my fifteenth birthday after all. And I ruined said birthday present. I sigh as I clean myself up. I take of my shirt and button up the school uniform, it looks stupid on me but it will have to do. I walk as fast as I can to the nurse's office, where I know Shamal had a set of clean clothes ready for me.

Indeed there was. I put on the clean clothes and go home, as per Shamal's instructions. The man could be very scary when he was dead put on taking care of someone. Never thought he would take care of me though. He told me that if I were to feel pain or get nosebleeds, I'd have to go home immediately. He was very adamant on that, so much to the point that I wondered who he really was. I had apparently said that out loud, as Shamal gave me a really sad look. _"Some things are better left unsaid."_ he had said. I still wonder what he meant with that.

Naturally Juudaime and Yamamoto worried when I so abruptly left class, in the middle of a test nonetheless. I did tell them that I had already finished the test and that I just wanted to go as soon as possible to sleep. They had given me an understanding look, but Juudaime looked at me longer than Yamamoto did; it had unnerved me. There isn't much that can escape his Hyper Intuition after all, especially when in concerns his dearest Family. And no matter how annoying most of them are, I'm still glad that there are people who accepted me for who I am. A crap, now I'm tearing up. Maybe I'm also becoming emotionally unstable. I give a pitiful chuckle to myself. I'm a Storm Guardian for fuck's sake, hot-headed and loud. I rarely care for other people and yet here I am crying, in the middle of the road. I finally realized that I am in deep, deep shit. I wonder how my Family will take it?

A week has passed and here I am, again in the nurse's office, waiting for the results of my blood test. I know that there is something really fucked up right now, but it can't get any worse than this right? I wonder how much time I have left? I feel that I am taking the whole situation too lightly, that reality hasn't really set in yet, but I know that is not true. I'm in the Mafia, I have been prepared for death the moment I became known as Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Being in the Mafia as a hitman, you have to keep Death as a respectable companion, one that is always with you; whether you want it to or not. Maybe I just never thought I would die because of something so... uncommon. It's not rare to die of cancer, but you tend to die because of a bullet when involved with the Underworld. I always thought that I would die for the greater good, you know? Protecting Juudaime, or heck, even the other Guardians. I would even take a bullet for the little brats. But dying because of a slow-killer disease? No, that was not what I had expected at all.

Shamal comes in, looking rather pale, even more so than when I stated my symptoms and one thought shoots through my mind; _Why did I have to curse myself when I'm already dying?_ Obviously things can get worse and I had just told myself they can't... sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with me? Then I realize... there is not a lot I can tell about myself that isn't wrong. But I'll get to the reminiscing part of my life when I have finally heard the last judgment. I look at Shamal with as much blankness as I can muster, but one look into his eyes and that unreadable mask breaks. He looks at me with a guilty expression. "...I'm so sorry Hayato," he says. I chuckle dryly. "There is nothing you can do about it," I say with fake humour. And really what could Shamal have done about it? Nothing really, you can't exactly prevent a hereditary disease from developing. I keep on looking into his eyes and I slowly see Shamal's eyes turn glassy and before long he is crying. He walks towards me and hands me the papers. My eyes widen slightly before I close them with a pained expression on my face. I frown and breath in deeply through my nose. Then I open my eyes, looking straight into Shamal's eyes. _Two months._

Shamal walked me home and I invited him in for tea, which he accepted. Which lets to now. "Sit down wherever you want," I tell him before retreating into the kitchen. It takes a while for the water to boil, what can I say? I still have the old-fashioned way of boiling water, with a kettle. I let the information I got settle into my mind and I lean against the kitchen counter. Now what am I going to do? Break to news to my Family? I scrunch up my nose; I'd rather not. I can already imagine their broken expressions. Well at least Aneki's and Juudaime's. I'm sure that Yamamoto will feel betrayed. But I have no idea how the rest of the Guardians will react. My father won't give a shit. I snort, it's not like he really cares that much about me..., or Aneki for that matter. I don't think a lot people like me all that much, I tend to be too violent towards others after all. They'll eventually get over it. That said, I don't plan on giving up that easily. I have a brain and I plan on using it for once, searching for any kind of remedy. It might not last forever, but if it means I can get more time than I'll take the chance.

When I return to the living room I see Shamal sitting very quietly at the coffee table. I make no sound as I enter the living room, but when I put down the cup of tea in front of Shamal he looks up at me. "We need to talk," he says and the determination in his eyes surprises me. It must show because his eyes soften a little. "I came to a decision and whether you like it or not, I'm going to stay with you," he says. I'm baffled. Never had I ever thought that Shamal would propose to live with me, a male! I almost bark with laughter, but it comes out a little choked. "Why?" I ask. He gives me a look that says 'Are you stupid?' and I bite my lip to stifle the laughter bubbling up inside of me. At least there will be someone who cares for me.

I sit down in front of him and look him straight in the eye. A smirk settles on my face. "...Fine, but you have to help me look for a remedy," I start. He wants to interrupt me but I give him a scowl telling him I'm not finished yet. "I know that you can't cure what I have, but that doesn't mean that we can't postpone it. There has to be some kind of drug that can slow down the process of cancer development in my cells. And...," I say with hope, "we have Sun Flames we can use." The look of hope on Shamal's face says enough for me. He is convinced enough to try. "It's worth a try, but who to ask?" I quiet down at that. Problem 1: we both do not have Sun Flames as a main Flame, how inconvenient.

First thing to do: find someone willing to donate Sun Flames for research. Easier said than done. I sigh as I walk back to my apartment. Shamal had packed all his stuff and moved it to my apartment. I guess it's not bad, but my apartment was made for a single person, not two and definitely not for a doctor and his patient trying to do medical research on cancer. Simply said; it's too small for the both of us. "I'm back," I say as I open the door. I stop immediately though, because there are boxes and paper everywhere. "Uhm...Shamal? What is all of this?" I ask. Shamal pokes his head around the corner of the bedroom and grins, which is rare nowadays. "Research I found thanks to some friends of mine," he says. I walk towards one of the stacks of paper and browse through some papers. "Hmm, I see," I reply. I take off my shoes and put the groceries in the refrigerator. I feel a familiar feeling in my nose and I take out my special 'nosebleed' handkerchief. Yeah, I deemed the handkerchief my 'nosebleed' handkerchief that's how often I get one. I look at the clock and call for Shamal to make some dinner. He walks into the kitchen and immediately shuts me out. "Go watch some television or something, but don't strain yourself." I nearly roll my eyes, strain myself when I am lying on the couch? No one can strain themselves when they're doing nothing.

Problem 2: make sure that no one finds out before you have enough information to slow the cancer down. Again; easier said than done, especially when two of your best friends constantly worry about you. "Are you sure that you're okay, Gokudera?" A vein pops on my forehead. "You've been asking the exact same question, in the exact same tone with the exact same face for the past thirty minutes and my answer has been the exact same, so what do you think?" I nearly snarl in irritation. "If anything I'm feeling more and more agitated because you're ruining the idea of hanging out," I dryly point out to Yamamoto. He sheepishly rubs the back of his head. Juudaime merely watches as Yamamoto and I bicker. Although there is no real improvement of my condition, I'm feeling better than I have in weeks. Must be because somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm reassured that Shamal is helping me. If only we could find a Sun donator. I sigh for the umpteenth time today and stare up at the sky. I'm being really out of character but I can't help it! I'm dying dammit and I'm going to leave my friends behind! Who wouldn't be spaced out?

"A-anyways, shall we head of to the cafe?" Juudaime asks. I snap out of my thoughts and nod my head. I keep in a yawn as the three of us walk towards the cafe nearest to the park we were hanging around. "Welcome," a familiar voice says as we enter. "H-Haru!" Juudaime says. "Hahi, Tsuna-san!" the girl replies. She immediately shows us to an empty table fawning over Juudaime the entire time. Even after nearly three years, she still loves him. I nearly gag at the sweetness of it, but I'm already long glad that Juudaime does not show interest in the stupid woman. I say stupid but I know better than anyone that Haru is very smart. I just hate how present she is all the time, can't she pipe down or something? We know she is present, how could no one notice her? It's not like she's ugly or something. Longchamps 'girls' are the definition of ugly and Haru does not fit that category or any female that is close to our Family...Aneki...in-included, though I hate to admit that. I think I need to gag now, for thinking about both Haru and Aneki like that.

I groan in relief as we reach our seats and I plump down on my seat by the window. Juudaime sits in front of me and Yamamoto sits next to me. "So, Haru, why are you working here? I didn't know you had a part-time job," Juudaime asks. Haru smiles at him and answers that she is planning on living alone soon, because her mother didn't support her decision on becoming a clothing designer... for rather special occasions. She loves children and also works part-time in a kindergarten from what she tells us, often using her self-made clothes in plays for the children. "Do you guys want to help me over summer vacation? I know it's still half a year away but...maybe?" she asks as she looks at every single one of us. Yamamoto agrees easily and Juudaime does so as well. But I'm hesitating. "I-I'm not sure yet, I might go back to Italy when summer vacation hits. There are some things I still need to discuss with my...father," I say with distaste at the word father. I'm not entirely lying, but it's definitely not the truth. I wonder how much of my lie Juudaime as picked up? but Haru seems to have bought it. "I see, well I guess that we'll see won't we?" she says with a, dare I think it, slightly disappointed tone in her voice.

"But, you're not here to listen to my story, are you? Let me take your orders," she says with a blinding smile. I order a black coffee for myself and for a moment Haru looks surprised but she scribbles it down anyway. "Anything else? No? Then I'll go and give the order," she says with a quick smile before she walks to the kitchen. I feel a nosebleed coming so I stand up. "Do you mind getting up, I need to use the toilet," I say to Yamamoto. He grins at me but does as I ask. I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"Where to get a donator for Sun Flames," I mutter as I stand in front of the mirror looking down at the red water in the sink. "Sun Flames? You mean these?" someone behind me says. I turn around with a speed I didn't know I had and look into dark blue eyes. They hold a hostility I'm not comfortable with but it disappears rather quickly and I wonder if I imagined it. Then I internally slap myself; a random stranger just comes up to me and tells me he has Sun Flames, of course that's suspicious. But I keep the suspicion out of my voice as I pretend to be interested. It's not that hard really, I mean I really need Sun Flames, but I was planning on informing Reborn-san about it; he is one of the people I trust most after all. I look at the Sun Flames of the guy standing right behind me. "Yes, those flames," I say breathless. He grins at me and introduces himself. "My name is Kris, Kris Becher. It's nice to meet you, though I have to say I never expected to meet someone in a toilet," he says with mirth in his eyes. I can't help but crack a nervous smile. "My name is Gokudera Hayato," I say. His eyes widen in realization. "Oh, we're in Japan, then it's Becher Kris," he exclaims. I roll my eyes at his behaviour, but don't comment on it. "But why would you need Sun Flames?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders. "An acquaintance and me are doing research on curing diseases or at least decreasing it's process with Sun Flames," I say as I try to come over as inconspicuous as possible. It works as his eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "Do you want me to help?" he asks and I sigh. _Of course the most suspicious person ever wants to help._

I give him my number and he gives me his in return. I tell him to come over to a storage room somewhere near the border of Namimori, where I know Shamal used to store his 'stuff'. I'm still not sure what kind of stuff and the more and more I think about it the more I don't really want to know. When I get back the coffee is already there for me. "Are you alright? You were gone for quite a while," Juudaime say. I grin slightly. "Yeah, I just met an old friend of mine I really hadn't expected to find here in Namimori of all places. We caught up but kind of forgot about the time," I say sheepishly. Not true at all! And by the suspicious look in Juudaime's eyes I can see he doesn't believe me, but he lets it slide. I mentally sigh at that notion. I sit back down and the three of us enjoy the drinks and talk about what we mainly dislike about out new school life. Being high school students is not that much different from being middle school students, but there was enough to catch up on.

After two hours of just talking we decided to call it a day and we split up the bill. "Well then I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Juudaime says as he waves at us and goes home. I don't need to worry about him getting hurt, he lives five minutes away from the cafe after all. Yamamoto lives ten minutes away and I live nearly twenty minutes away. I do not look forward to walking back the entire time. I scrunch up my nose at the idea of walking back and Yamamoto notices. He scratches his cheek and smiles at me. "Want to come over for a bit?" I look at him in suspicion but I can't feel like there is any thought behind his invitation. "...Sure, I'll ask Shamal to come and get me later," I say. He frowns. "Why would you need to call Shamal?" "I don't exactly live in the neighbourhood and I'm too lazy to walk home after lazing around at your place," I say shrugging my shoulders. "Yeah, I get that but why Shamal of all people?" "He lives nearby and has to work until late so when he finishes he can come and pick me up," I say. Understanding dawns in his eyes and we walk towards his house.

"I'm back Oyaji!" Yamamoto says as he opens the door to TakeSushi. "Yo, welcome back Takeshi. I see you brought Gokudera with you?" "Yeah he is staying here until Shamal can pick him up," Yamamoto says with a smile on his face. "Let's go upstairs to my room, there is this new game I bought two days ago, wanna play it?" he asks with an excited grin on his face. "Sure, but I'll beat your ass if you don't take me seriously," I say with a smirk and we make our way upstairs. I look around the room as Yamamoto turns on his television and starts up the game. "I'll go downstairs to get some drinks and snacks. Be right back," he says as he walks out the room. I sigh and sit down on a pillow, leaning back against his bed. I watch as the game starts it's intro and I see that it's a new combat game. I smirk in satisfaction; it's the type of game I easily learn. But first let's read the backside of the game's cover.

I'm really concentrating so I don't hear Yamamoto opening the door at all. "I'm back," he says happily. I jump up in surprise. "Jesus, you scared the hell out of me," I say with a scowl. He just grins at me before putting everything on the small coffee table in his room. I grumble under my breath but don't say anything anymore. It's a comfortable silence until the game starts and we both get really into it.

"Ah dangit! That's the second time you've won!" Yamamoto wines. I merely grin in victory. "Yeah, after you beat me first," I say. "I give up!" he says as he throws his hands in the air and dropping his console. I quirk an eyebrow. "Already?" "Hmhm, I don't know if you've realized it but it's already dark outside. When did you say Shamal was going to pick you up?" he asks. My eyes widen and I quickly take out my phone. Three missed calls and five unread messages. Just as I want to call Shamal, he calls me. "Where are you Hayato," he hissed. I groan and hide my embarrassment. "I'm at TakeSushi, playing games with Yamamoto," I say in answer. I hear a sigh at the other side before he tells me that he's going to come and pick me up. "..Thanks," I mumble before he hangs up on me. I sigh and put the phone back into my school bag. "So you forgot to tell Shamal you were coming here?" he asks. "Yeah, yeah I know, stupid and rude of me. I was looking forward to the game and concentrated on that. I hadn't realized that I had forgotten something," I say with a frown on my face. It stays quiet for a couple of seconds as Yamamoto stares at me. The silence is broken by something I had not thought Yamamoto would say.

"So when are you going to confess?" Had I been drinking something, I would have spit it out. "...What?" I ask with a dumbfounded expression on my face. I look Yamamoto straight in the eye and I can't help the blush from spreading all over my face. I didn't know I had that much blood left to rush to my face! Yamamoto looks at me seriously, but I can see the underlying amusement in his eyes. "You heard me, when are you finally going to tell Tsuna that you love him as more than just a friend?" he asks. I don't answer him, simply because I'm stupefied. _How did he find out?_ "Why should I confess when I know it'll leave me rejected and sad?" I say with suspicion in my voice. I find it hard to believe that anything will bloom out of my confession. If anything it will only distance us more. Yamamoto snorts, he actually snorted!, and rolled his eyes. "If rejection is what you're afraid off than I can assure you that Tsuna won't reject you. Can say that he doesn't hate you but I don't know if he likes you the way you like him. It's funny I would have thought that Tsuna was the easiest to read, but it turns out that I can read even Hibari better than Tsuna and that says a lot. You have a fifty-fifty percent chance of getting rejected. What do you have to lose?" I look at him in astonishment. _My pride( small sacrifice), my heart (I'd be devastated) and my life(but that hasn't got anything to do with being rejected)._ These are my thoughts but I don't voice them out. He's right, what do I have to lose at this point in time. If the worst case scenario were to happen that nothing bad could happen, there is a chance I might be dead by the time my heart can't take to rejection anymore. I close my eyes just as Shamal comes into the store.

I hate Mondays and that is an understatement. Shamal and I started the research on the influence of Sun Flames on my body, while starting normal treatment with chemotherapy. I was nauseous most of the weekend but I refused to stay at home when I had school. It was really the only time I was able to see my friends. I told Shamal that we could just do the therapy in the weekends starting on Friday and ending it on Sunday. But that leaves me feeling very tired and weak on Mondays. Which leads to now. I know that although Kris wanted to help, I felt insecure with his assistance. There was an underlying threat when he was near me when I met him and that made me cautious. So I'm planning on asking Reborn-san as well. He was my first choice but I had hesitated on telling Shamal so in the end I left the apartment without telling him what I was planning to do. "I'm going mom, Reborn!" Juudaime says towards said people. "Be careful and have fun," Nana-san says. Reborn-san just watches but nods his head. As Juudaime and Yamamoto talk about baseball and start walking ahead I quickly kneel down to Reborn-san. "There is something important Shamal and I have to tell you, so please come over after school," I say. I can see the obvious question in his eyes but I shake my head. Not now, after school. He sighs but agrees and I quickly follow after my friends. That is one problem done. Now all we have to do is ask.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Reborn-san asks as he sits down with a cup of coffee I his still tiny hands. Shamal is still looking a little ticked off that I hadn't told him about asking Reborn-san. I scratched my cheek. "Well, there is also a request that comes with telling you," I say. He quirks an eyebrow. I breath in deeply and start telling him about how I have been feeling the last couple of weeks. His eyes widen slightly as I start talking about how my mother died. He then takes on a look of realization. "...I...see," he starts. "So you have inherited more than just your mother's looks," he says. I smile sadly at him. "Yes and that is where the request comes in," I say. "But Hayato I thought you already found someone?" Shamal asks with a questioning look. I roll my eyes. "You expect me to trust a complete stranger I met in a bathroom and who showed me his Sun Flames upon hearing that I was mumbling about it?" I say with sarcasm lacing my voice. Shamal scrunched up his nose. "You didn't tell me that," he says. I merely sigh. "What is this about Sun Flames?" Reborn-san asks. Then I start explaining about what we have been doing.

"To be honest I wanted to ask you from the very beginning but then this Kris came into the picture and I hesitated. I figured it couldn't hurt to ask you after all, better safe than sorry, right?" I say. Both males nod their head in agreement. "I'll help, what do I have to do?" he asks. I share a look with Shamal. "Well I told Kris to come next week, so before that. I want to make sure that Sun Flames can actually work. I don't trust Kris in the slightest," I say with steel eyes. Shamal looks a little shocked but Reborn-san hides a smirk under his fedora. "A good right hand man always trusts his instincts," he says. I smile brightly at that. "But there is one thing I need to know, how long do we have left?" he asks. I gulp down the lump in my throat. "Uhm, two months as it looks right now," I say. Reborn-san frowns but doesn't say anything. "...You have to tell everyone eventually you know that right?" "Yes I do, but not yet. I don't want to unnecessarily worry them or get their hopes up too much. I may be working on a near miracle here and I want to survive, but I'm being practical. There is a reason why cancer is so hard to cure," I say as I stand up and walk Reborn-san to the door. He sighs but doesn't comment on it. "All the luck Gokudera Hayato, I'll see you soon," and with these parting words Reborn-san leaves to go home.

"So care to explain how this 'research experiment' will work?" Kris asks. I inwardly frown at the sweetness in his voice but refrain from making a snarky comment. I nod my head and motion for Kris to follow me to the 'living room'. It's not our apartment and we certainly don't keep the important stuff here, but there is a lot of paper containing notes on research and neither Shamal nor I are very keen on the idea of someone else reading those notes. Apart from Family of course. Which is the second reason why we chose Shamal's 'warehouse'. It used to be his old home, whether he likes to admit it or not, and it's quite big. I wonder why I didn't move in with _him_. An explosion is heard in the background and Kris tilts his head to the right wondering what Shamal is doing. I mumble a soft curse under my breath but continue on explaining what we are going to do today. "First of all; here is a vial. I want you to fill this with Sun Flames," I start and Kris nods his head. "We'll test some things with it. The only reason for you to be here was for the Flames, so you're free to go home once you've filled that vial," I say as I nod my head towards the vial Kris is holding now. He gives me a blank look and I can feel a shiver run up my spine when I look at those cold, dark blue eyes. Then he smiles and nods his head.

"Hayato, I filled the vial," Kris says as he re-enters the room. I feel irked at the fact that he used my given name, but I just accept the vial. His hand lingers over mine and when I put down the vial on the table he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. "What are you doing?" I hiss at him, narrowing my eyes. His mouth is near my ear and I can feel him breath next to it. "You are a beauty beyond recognition Gokudera Hayato," he says with a hoarse voice and I have to resist the urge to vomit. I've heard that one before, but coming from him sounds dangerous and I can't help but wanting to flee from his grasp. Luckily for me Shamal decides at that moment to appear and I could kiss the guy, but naturally I don't for reasons painstakingly obvious. Kris releases his hold on me and smiles at me in a knowing way. I raise an eyebrow but don't say anything. "I'll see you later, Hayato," he chirps as he walks towards the door. The moment he closes it, I run towards the bathroom to take a shower. All the while Shamal looks at the direction I walked towards with confusion in his eyes. Just before I close the bathroom door I hear Shamal say 'What the hell...'.

It's peaceful as I walk back from the convenience store, once again, but that peace is broken when a child wearing cow printed clothes runs into me. "Watch where you're going, Ahodera! You could have seriously hurt Lambo-sama!" the stupid cow yells at me. My eyebrow twitches and I ball my fists. _Keep calm, don't hit him, you'll only worsen his stupidity if you make him loose even more braincells._ I breath in deeply and breath out deeply with my eyes closed. It was oddly silent and when I open my eyes I see the stupid cow looking at me with eyes widened in alarm. I feel something warm run down my nose and I curse out loud. The stupid cow looks at me alarmed. "Wh-what happened? It wasn't Lambo-san's fault! It wasn't! It wasn't right? Please don't die, Ahodera!" Cow yells and I can't help but roll my eyes. "Don't stress, it's just a nosebleed," I say. Cow stops fretting and yelling but starts frowning instead. "What is wrong with you?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow. "What is it to you?" I ask in return. Cow looks away with slightly reddened cheeks and mumbles something.

"What was that? I couldn't quite catch it," I ask. "I said, 'I'm just worried'," he grumbles. I was about to laugh when I hack up blood. Cow's eyes widen in alarm and he starts panicking. "Don't, don't panic. You'll make my condition worse," I say. I silence him and I sigh in relief. I take out a bottle of water and wash my mouth. Then I gulp down some water. All the while Cow is watching me. His eyes turn serious and I look at him. "Don't tell anyone what you just saw," I say. He doesn't look away but I can see unshed tears in his eyes. "Why?" I sigh. "Because I'm working on a cure right now. it wouldn't do anyone any good if I made them worry over something like this." "I want to help," Cow yells. I look at him in surprise. "I want to help you recover, I can help, I'm not stupid like everyone thinks I am! My Famiglia is one of many inventors! How could I be stupid?" he says with determination. I blink my eyes in surprise, but let a small smile play on my lips. I decided then and there that I could never hate Lambo anymore.

Shamal looked my straight in the eye. "We're making progress, but something has happened. It doesn't have anything to do with you, I think. But it concerns the Mafia world," he says. I raise an eyebrow. "What happened?" I ask. And so he tells me all about a rising Family from Russia. Their Boss is a former Government Official but he was disowned because of illegal experimenting and misdoing. His Family consists of many other criminals but the most concerning thing for me was that he used young men to lure in victims. My eyes widen when Shamal tells me that they are all, ironically enough, very good at using their _Flames_. Funniest thing is; the majority of them have Sun Flames. I unwillingly think about Kris. I narrow my eyes; it may be better to keep Kris away from them.

The next time Reborn-san comes Lambo came with him. He was obviously annoyed at having to take care of Lambo, but I refused to send Lambo home when they arrived. When Shamal had looked at me questioning I had shrugged my shoulders telling him that Lambo had already found it. Which leads to one annoyed Hitman, a slightly impatient Doctor, a way too excited eight-year-old and a nervously laughing Bomber. "I'll go get everyone a drink," I say as I rush off to the kitchen.

By the time I'm back, Reborn-san has calmed down, just like Shamal has. The only one who is still very active is Lambo. "Here Lambo, some candy," I say as I catch his attention. Lambo immediately fixates his gaze onto the candy I'm holding in my hand. I keep it out of reach as he continues to jump for it. After trying five times he falls to the floor and glares at me. I smirk in return and throw him to candy. He catches it, but not before sticking out his tongue to me. I roll my eyes. I hear Shamal cough and when I turn to look at him, I see that Reborn-san looks rather amused and even Shamal has a spark of happiness in his eyes. Instead of blushing like I would have I give them a smile and they look slightly taken aback. I silently wonder why and frown when neither respond to me. The weird moment is broken when Lambo runs into me.

"So, I'm sure you've already heard about this Russian Family. They don't have a good reputation and they have requested for an alliance. I have yet to tell Tsuna and his Guardians, you're the first to know. After this is over, I'm going to gather the others and we're going to hold a meeting at Tsuna's place. Come with me after this okay?" Reborn-san says. Naturally I nod my head. I am still a Guardian after all. Lambo also nods his head, face completely serious and Reborn-san smirks in (I think) approval. "So what are you going to do now?" Reborn-san asks. I tell him to follow me. Shamal is already waiting for us in his lab. Lambo quietly follows us. When I turn to look over my shoulder, I see that Lambo is slightly tense, but that doesn't withhold him from looking around in awe. I have to say, there are some pretty amazing things here. "We're here," I say as I stop in front of a door. Both stop to take a look at the door. "...It's not hazardous in there, Shamal just likes the idea of a door that can stop everything," I say with a snort before opening the door.

"Okay, so we've already analyzed your Sun Flames, Reborn-san. As expected they are very pure," I start and Reborn-san looks slightly taken aback. I guess he never expected to have pure Sun Flames... I don't blame him; he is a Hitman after all. " We've already done some test with the Flames that you gave us, but we're out of flames, so now we need some more Flames to continue. That, however, is but a minor step for what we are going to do now," I say. The next ten minutes were all about what we planned to do. Both Reborn-san and Lambo were paying a lot of attention. The explanation basically comes down to us testing Reborn-san's Sun Flames on some of my bad cells. It takes a while but when we get a good result, we're all very happy. Lambo literally cries when he hears that we're getting nearer to a remedy.

"Why are you crying, Lambo?" Shamal asks. Lambo stops crying and glares at Shamal, before he latches himself to me. I'm surprised, but then again, not really. So I return the hug and pick Lambo up. Even now that he is eight years old, Lambo isn't that tall. I know he'll grow up to be taller than me at this age, but for now, him being this small is really convenient. "I'm glad that you care Lambo," I say with a small smile on my face. Lambo looks at me like I have grown two heads, before a blush creeps onto his face and he buries his face in the crook of my neck. I chuckle. "Let's go to Juudaime's house now, okay?" Lambo nods his head and Reborn-san hides a smirk under his fedora and Shamal rolls his eyes but he smiles as well. It's been a long time since we've experience this much happiness over something.

When we arrive at Juudaime's house, Yamamoto is already there, much like Sasagawa and Chrome. I can see Mukuro and Hibari fighting on the roof. I sweatdrop but don't say anything, Reborn-san will figure something out. When we arrive in the room all eyes turn to me, well specifically Lambo, who is still in my arms. The idiot didn't want to let go and cried himself to sleep in my arms and now I am stuck with him. Some eyes look surprised, others look baffled and some look at me with mild interest. "Don't ask," I say with a slightly red face. Everyone looks away from me and the room fills itself with an awkward silence. As always, Reborn-san is looking at us in amusement.

"The reason why I all called you here today is because there are some dangerous things going on in the Mafia World right now and it concerns all of you," Reborn-san says. I see Mukuro narrow his eyes and Hibari does as well. Lambo woke up approximately five minutes ago, when Sasagawa was talking animatedly to Yamamoto and Juudaime. I was holding a silent conversation with Reborn-san when Lambo woke up. "Why, thank you for gracing us with your presence, sleeping brat," I had said with sarcasm. Lambo had pouted but hadn't retorted. I had rolled my eyes at his childishness. It had been silent and again all eyes were on me. I had raised an eyebrow, but I didn't expect anyone to answer. Juudaime did though and was that slight jealousy I heard? Probably not. "We've never seen you act like that around Lambo, that's all," he had said dryly. I had frowned, before answering. "Have I done something wrong, Juudaime? You sound irritated at me?" I had asked with worry evident on my face. Juudaime's face immediately warped into something much kinder and I had smiled in relief as he denied being angry at me.

"Wh-what is going to happen now, Reborn?" Juudaime asks after Reborn-san explains the Russian Family. "We need someone to go undercover and go as a representative for the Tenth Generation Vongola," Reborn-san states. "This person needs to gather as much information as possible and make sure what the real purpose of this Family is," he finishes. He gives us a list of names that are frequently mentioned in the Russian Family. I narrow my eyes as I see a familiar name on the list. _Kris Becher_. What kind of idiot would give their real name to someone they don't know? "Reborn-san," I say with a cold voice. I see some flinch from the corner of my eye, but I don't pay attention to that. "Please let me go undercover. I have some unfinished business to do with one of them," I finish. I see Reborn-san looking at me calculating, before his eye falls on the exact same name. He narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything. "...Fine, but Mukuro is going to help and Hibari will stand by." I nod my head. Some try to talk me out of it. But when I tell them why I want to go, they frown and stay silent. _"An old friend of mine betrayed me and is apparently working with the Russian Mafia. I want to get to him first_. Not a lie, but definitely not the truth.

"So, let's go over the plan one more time," I hear Juudaime say into my earpiece. I hum in agreement and listen to the plan. "Gokudera-kun will enter the building as an informant of Vongola stating that he has to meet the boss and his Family before he can determine when and where the meeting for alliance will take place," Juudaime says. "Be careful Gokudera-kun, you may not look like yourself but they might have illusionists like we do. I don't care what kind of relation you have with one of the people there, but if push comes to shove, you will abandon mission and return to us," Juudaime says, no, orders. I smile to myself. "Understood, Boss," I say with a playful tone. I hear Juudaime splutter on the other side, before Reborn-san kicks his head. "Remember Gokudera, limited time. After half an hour, I'll send in Hibari's back up." I nod at Reborn-san's statement, before realizing that he can't see me nod my head. "Understood, Reborn-san," I say. "...Please let me say one more thing," I say with uncertainty. "There really wasn't a point in my disguise being a twenty-year-old-female, is there?" It went quiet on the other side and I can just feel the smirk Reborn-san is emitting. "See it as punishment for not telling anyone the truth," he says in Italian, making sure no one understood. I groan softly, but continue on.

"I'm here for the Boss of the Chirkov Family, he wanted to have an alliance with the Vongola Tenth. I am here as a representative," I say. I inwardly shudder at the high pitched voice that comes out and judging from the guards' expressions, they have the exact same opinion. The left guard says something into his earpiece and listens for the answer. He nods once and lets me trough. I breathe a sigh of relief as I walk through the doors. Now comes the hardest part; making sure I stay inconspicuous. "You're doing well, Gokudera, keep going," I hear Reborn-san's voice say. They can hear everything that is being said and it reassures me that they are with me. I steel my nerves and nock on the door. "Come in," a male voice says with a heavy Russian accent. I breath in and out deeply and open the door.

I immediately recognize Kris. He looks like a completely different person; no expression whatsoever. I shiver slightly. I realize that out of everyone here, Kris is most likely the most dangerous one. "Hello Mister Chirkov, my name is Anna Valerius. I am an official working for Vongola. My job for today is to make an appointment with you on an alliance meeting," I say as I bow deeply. It's silent for a little while but I can feel the tension and I know they are plotting something. My Russian may not be great but I heard three bone chilling words coming from a very familiar voice. "Assassinate", "Tenth", "Gokudera Hayato". I make sure not to give away that I heard Kris say that to his Boss. I raise my head and look the Boss right in the eye. I give a small smile. "Shall we discuss business then?" I ask. "Wait," he starts. I nod my head and give him a questioning look. "I have heard of an interesting rumour," he says. "Oh?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of rumour?" I ask.

He gives me a creepy smirk. I can see his rotting, yellow teeth as he grins at me. "We have heard that a certain Guardian of the Tenth is ill, seriously ill. It wouldn't do him good if we would get into a war right now, so I would like to meet the little boss myself if you don't mind... Anna," he says with a wicked smile as he looks over my body. I nearly gag in disgust until the words he spoke of planted themselves into my head. I try to give him my most confused look I can muster. "Where did you get this information?" I ask. _"Two minutes, Gokudera,"_ I hear Reborn-san say into my ear piece. I gulp slightly but refuse to say anything. The Boss' smirk widens even more as he reveals the truth. "I heard from a very reliable source that Gokudera Hayato is deadly ill, I was merely wondering if the Tenth Boss would be able to move if an assassination attempt were to be made on his life. Naturally people would try to if they could get their hands on the sickly Guardian," the Boss says 'innocently'. He continues with a 'worried' tone. "I'm just worried that no one can help the poor boy with his leukaemia," he finishes.

I keep my face stoic, but emotions are raging through me. _"Go-Gokudera-kun, what i-is he talking about?"_ I hear Juudaime ask, which snaps me out of my thoughts. _"Thirty seconds, get the hell out of there Gokudera!"_ Reborn-san says. I breath in deeply with closed eyes. I open them and look at Kris. He looks slightly surprised, but immediately puts on the stoic mask again. I can hear the other Guardians yelling at me through the earpiece, so I tick against it, effectively shutting it off. I'm going to get punished for this later, but right now I don't care. "I wonder, I wonder where you heard such outrages rumours?" I say with fake shock. I slightly widen my eyes for the effect, but I can see that no one believes me. I sigh; what a bunch of pathetic fools. "Well, I can say with a 100% accuracy that whoever told you that was incorrectly informed. Gokudera Hayato is fine, in fact I'd say that he will live a pretty healthy life form now onwards." "Impossible!" Kris yells. "Kris," his Boss tries to calm him down; not really effective. I raise an eyebrow. "And how would you know, young man?" I ask with a deadly voice. He stops his rant and I can see a shiver run up his spine. I smile in satisfaction. I almost purr when I tell the next part. "Kris Becher, from the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were never going to help me. Which is exactly why in ten seconds Vongola's strongest Guardian is going to blow this door up," I say with a wicked smile. Kris gulps down a lot of air as he is trying to breath. I walk towards him stealthily. The whole room keeps quiet as they watch the scene unfold. I stop in front of Kris and crouch down, as he has fallen down. "Wh-who are you?!" he yells. I cover my ears and grimace. "Don't yell, I can hear you perfectly fine from here," I say. Then I give a very sadistic and wicked smile, one that makes everyone in the room pale. "Gokudera Hayato," I say as he passes out.

I scoff at his pathetic display. Turns out that he wasn't all that dangerous after all. Some others have passed out as well and just when I sigh, the door opens with a bang and Hibari comes in, looking very murderous. He looks like a carnivore whose pray ran away after it showed immense weakness to him. He looked sadistic, as if he wouldn't take pleasure in just gutting anyone, as if he needed more than your average amount of gore. Have I already said that he looked downright furious? Not at the Russian Boss, no, his glare was directed at me... oops, I disconnected with everyone, maybe that was what angered him? I give him an awkward smile and evade his first attack. He growls but continues on defeating the enemy. After a minute the only one left is the Boss; who looks ready to faint. Hibari glares at me. "After this is over you WILL tell us what they meant," he said in a cold voice. I nod my head and turn my heel, walking out the door, although slowly, because I feel very tired. I smile as I see bodies lying left and right. It seems like Hibari was in a rush to get here.

Reborn-san was waiting for me to come out of the building. The moment I walk out, Mukuro's illusion is lifted and my usual appearance replaces it. I sigh in relief knowing that I would not need to listen to that high pitched voice of mine anymore. That relief is soon washed away as I feel rather dark presences. I gulp as I take a look at my Family. I laugh nervously at them. Of course they're angry. But before I can explain anything to them I start coughing up blood and I faint from tiring myself. The last thing I remember was everyone calling out to me.

I woke up in a bed. Naturally. But I recognize the ceiling as my own bed. I feel a wet cloth on my forehead. I cough slightly and drink the water that was put on the nightstand next to my bed. I sit up straight on the bed and get out of it. I notice that I am wearing my pyjama. I crack my hands and neck and stretch myself out. I'm still feeling tired, but slightly rested. I yawn as I walk towards my door. Before I can open it though, someone else does. My eyes widen, as do Juudaime's when he sees me out of bed. His eyes fill with tears and he hugs me really tightly. "Why didn't you tell us you have leukaemia? Aren't we family?" he asks with a broken voice. My heart tightens and I return the hug. "I didn't want to worry you, or get your hopes up. I knew I had two months left and I wasn't about to give up. So Shamal and I worked on a cure," I say and I can feel the hug loosen. Juudaime looks up at me and his eyes are wide with hope. I smile down at him. "Thanks to Reborn-san and Lambo, Shamal and I were able to make a remedy," I say. Juudaime starts to cry again and he hugs me so tightly that we stumble backwards into my room again. I trip and fall with Juudaime on top of me.

"O-ouch, are you okay, Juudaime?" I ask with worry in my voice. "I'm so glad, so glad. I thought my heart stopped when that Russian said that you had leukaemia," he whispers. My eyes soften at the confession. "I would never leave you without fighting back. You told me off once and ever since then my mind has always been set on returning back to your side," I say. Juudaime lifts his head and I take a look at his face. His eyes are puffy from crying and his cheeks are a little red, just like the tips of his ears. There are tear-stains on his face but there is no more sadness in his eyes. His eyes soften a lot and he leans into me. "I love you Gokudera Hayato, with everything I have," he says whispering into my ear. My face heats up and I start to stutter, rambling about things I don't get myself. But when I hear Juudaime chuckle I still and hug him tightly. "I love you too, Sawada Tsunayoshi," I say quietly. I feel Juudaime brighten even though I can't see his expression. He stands up and holds out his hand. I take it and stand up. He smiles at me, but then his expression turns serious. "You need to tell the others, we were all worried, even Mukuro and Hibari, although they don't like to show it." I nod my head.

"Hey, kid, how are you?" Shamal asks when I walk into the room. "I'm fine," I say as I take a seat at the table. Hibari is standing at one end of the room, against a wall and Mukuro is standing on the opposite wall in the room. Sasagawa and Lambo are sitting on the couch, Shamal is standing at the counter, Juudaime is standing behind me and Chrome, Yamamoto and Reborn-san are sitting with me at the table. "I think it's about time that you told the truth," Yamamoto says with the most serious expression I have ever seen. "Okay, well, for one to clear up misunderstandings, I'm not going to die," I say. "True I was diagnosed with leukaemia about a month ago, but I wasn't going to give up. I have a brain and I thought why not use it? So Shamal and I were trying to find something to either stop the leukaemia from spreading or to completely cure it. Thanks to Reborn-san and Lambo we were able to find a remedy for it." I look at everyone in the room. Many emotions, but most of them were looks of betrayal. "Why didn't you tell us any earlier?" Sasagawa asked. "Because I didn't want you to worry, or mostly, I didn't want to get your hopes up. There is a reason why leukaemia, or cancer in general, is hard to cure. Even now, with the cure Shamal and I found, it's impossible for anyone else to use." "Why? If you found a cure than you have to be able to reproduce it, right?" I shook my head. "If it were that easy, someone else would have found it already. The only reason why this cure specifically will work on me is because it contains a lot of Sun Flames. The majority of the human population isn't even aware that Flames exist. I can't exactly go around telling everyone that we found a cure like this, now can I? It would break Omerta, because I would somehow have to explain why people are able to use Flames," I say.

"So when will treatment start?" Chrome asks. I look at her and give her a smile. "Treatment already started, but that is with chemotherapy only. So from now on the only thing Shamal needs to do is combine the Sun Flames with the chemotherapy. We've already tested all the possible results, so there is no need to worry anymore," I finish with a smile on my face. More than one person blushes at the sight, but because I closed my eyes I didn't see that. Hibari is the first to leave, after that are Chrome and Mukuro. All three of them smile at me, although some are unnoticeable. Sasagawa and Yamamoto both left at the same time and Shamal took Lambo and Reborn-san with him to do some groceries. Which left Juudaime and me.

We decided to watch a film on the couch. At first we sat beside each other but then I started to feel drowsy and the next thing I knew, I was sleeping in my bed. Juudaime had carried me there and when I woke up he told me that I had to gain weight, because if even he was able to carry someone taller than him, than it was not a good sign. I had sighed and told him that because of the medication I would lose weight anyway. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "So you tell me that because it is no use eating because you're going to lose the weight anyway, you don't eat at all?" I hadn't said anything, but that was enough for him to come to the conclusion that I needed to stay with him. Which is exactly what he told Shamal when the man came home.

"Hayato is going to stay with me," Juudaime says with a blunt tone. Shamal is slightly taken aback and tries to oppose to that idea, but Juudaime is stubborn. "I will not have my lover stay here and starve himself to death. If he needs to come here for medication than I will take him here. Either that or you come to my house, but he is not staying here. Not as long as I am both his boss and boyfriend." My face is so red I feel like it could combust at any moment when he says that. Even Reborn-san and Shamal look surprised that Juudaime is able to be so blunt about this. But I smile at it. Boyfriend, has a nice ring to it.

That said Juudaime immediately packs my stuff and tells Shamal to get the car ready. He rings his mother and she immediately agrees that I should not stay there by myself. He effectively ignores the fact that Shamal has been living with me for the past month. I sweatdrop as Shamal goes to the 'depression corner' and starts sulking. Juudaime turns around once he's finished with his call and narrows his eyes at Shamal. "Grow up," he says with a scoff, and is it me or are his eyes glowing orange?. He takes my bag and tells me to follow him. Lambo is already at Juudaime's house and Reborn-san is already waiting in the car. "Shamal, thank you for everything," I say as I give him a hug. I don't think he expected the hug, but he returns is anyway. "Of course, kiddo," he says with a grin. I roll my eyes as I walk towards the car, Shamal following behind me.

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you want Hayato-kun," Oka-san says with a bright smile. She looks at me knowingly and I can't help but blush furiously at her look. She laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the family, Hayato-kun," she says. I nod my head as I walk through the door. Juudaime was already putting all my stuff in a guest bedroom, across from his room. I feel tired and I decide to take a nap. I flop down on the bed and close my eyes. "Sleep tight, Hayato," I hear Juudaime say. "Thanks..., Tsunayoshi," I say with a small smile. I hear a chuckle and feel him kiss my cheek. That is all I remember before I fell asleep. I am just happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with Juudaime. And of course the rest of the Famiglia. I would never trade what I have for anything in the world. My Famiglia is worth dying for, but my Family is definitely worth living for.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading this story! I would be really happy if you could leave a review on your way out3 I had no idea how to end the story. When I try to keep it short, it always ends up being longer than I want... this story is nearly sixteen pages in word and while it's only(!) 11,616 words it took me a little while to finish this story. As mentioned I will most likely make a second chapter containing smut, so for anyone who has an idea on what should happen or how, feel free to inspire me! I hope you enjoyed this story and peace out!**


End file.
